lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
Flies and Spiders (mission)
Flies and Spiders is the seventh level in Sierra Entertainment's 2003 video game The Hobbit. Story The level starts off with Bilbo alone again, after getting separated from the group of dwarves. The dwarves have wandered into the Mirkwood forest after seeing an illusion of elves having a banquet. As Bilbo presses on he encounters plants that spit acid at him, undead soldiers, liches, archers, and dangerous spiders. As Bilbo navigates through the forest, he encountered Corwin, a sad woodsman originally from Lake-town. The people in his Camp to the North were all killed by Great Spiders in the woods, namely his brother who lost a signet ring. Corwin tells Bilbo that he cannot merely cut down the thick spider web that entraps them, but he must get some oil from the next area over and burn down the thick webbing. The next area has lots of spiders that Bilbo can either avoid or kill, in one area he slides down some green goo and is face-to-face with an enormous Black Spider that he must use a jump attack to defeat. The signet ring and can of oil is located in a gold chest by some tents that can easily be unlocked. Once Bilbo has the items, he can return the lost ring to Corwin for some courage points and put the can of oil over the fire to burn the thick webbing. Bilbo encounters lots of hard enemies that are mostly the undead, undead archers and necromancers barrage Bilbo with attacks to overwhelm you, but you can defeat them by jumping and dodging them. Once you defeat all of the undead, there is another whirlpool in the next area that you need to time accordingly. You need to collect 3 urn jars in order to proceed to the exit gates. The red and blue jar are located in the tops of trees that you can jump ropes to reach. The last yellow urn is located on a rock in the whirlpool. Once you collect all of the jars, place them according to color on the slots of the gate. After defeating the Wight Lord, Bilbo goes into another spider infested area filled with red, green, and black spiders. This area requires a few antidotes as there are quite a few poisonous dread spiders in the area. Once the spiders are all dead, there will be a tree that Bilbo must climb that leads him to the treetops of the final area. You can grab the rope that pulls Bilbo up automatically to the top of the trees, overlooking a swarm of butterflies. Save here, then slide down the green slime to get to the areas with the spiders. A cinematique will play showing where all the dwarves have gone, being ensnared in cobwebs. The next part shows the spider sisters that have captured the dwarves disturbed by Bilbo's small presence. Lead Bilbo up to free the dwarves in two's, once all of the dwarves have been freed, another scene will play where you must fight the spider sisters. The spider bosses react quickly to Bilbo and fight him one-by-one, starting with the blue spider and ending with the most powerful red one. Boss fight: The Wight Lord This is possibly the hardest boss fight that Bilbo will encounter in the game. He uses dark magic bombs to throw at Bilbo that do countless amounts of damage. The easiest way to defeat him is to jump around him, killing his minions as you go. Be sure to collects mushrooms as they appear immediately after consuming them. With a combo of sword attacks and sword+jumping attacks, he is sure to go down quickly. Boss Fight: The spider sisters (Wild, Wrath & Wicked) You first fight the blue giant spider, Wild in which a few jump attacks with Sting will take her out. Try not to stay at the bottom of the area for too long as all of the smaller spiders congregate to one area and Bilbo can get moderately hurt by all of them. The second battle is very much like the first, you can also use throwing rocks and climb one of the ledges to get a better view to aim. When fighting the green spider Wrath, you can use throwing stones and fight just like the first spider, Wild. The last red spider named, Wicked is by far the strongest, you must hit it with frozen rocks and then use Sting and a jump+attack combo in order to kill it. This takes a while due to the rocks having a fast effect, so running to get them below, then climbing to a safe area is recommended in order to finish off the last boss. Category:Video game levels